Jessie Prescott
Jessica Liz "Jessie" Prescott 'is a fun-loving and friendly teenage Texan. She has big dreams for New York and is determined to see them all come true, and she starts with becoming the nanny of The Ross Family. She is portrayed by Debby Ryan. History Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. She moved to New York. She was given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri, saw her out on the street. She denied, but was hired anyway. She then moved into Ross Manor where she met the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 15 year old who tries to reshape the world, Ravi, a 12 year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US, and Luke, the 13-year old American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Tony, the 20-year old doorman who she goes OUT with, and Bertram, the frosty butler who helps and also can be lazy at one point if his job. He also helps out Jessie. Sometimes! Jessie is sweet, nice, and naive. Jessie is almost never moody. Personality Jessie is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous, and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. Also, in the Star Wars' episode it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to New York City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Ross kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Description Jessie has fair skin, red hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Relationships Emma Ross '(2011-Present; Client, Friend) Out of the Ross family, Jessie seems to have the closest relationship with Emma, most likely because she is closer to her age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister. Luke Ross (2011-Present; Client, Friend) While Jessie takes no romantic interest in Luke whatsoever, throughout the first season Luke is constantly trying to ask her out and flirt with her. During the second season, Luke seems to understand that she is not interested, but every now and then he tries to flirt with her. While they do not have a romantic relationship, they are both friendly to each other. Ravi Ross (2011-Present; Client, Friend) Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. Zuri Ross (2011-Present; Client, Friend) She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her....eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axol. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree, Branchy, in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. Bertram Winkle (2011-Present; Co-Worker, Friend) Jessie often comes to Bertram for advice regarding helping the kids out with their problems. Bertram usually gives her answers that involve being lazy, but they give Jessie good ideas. Tony Chicolini (2011-2013; Ex-boyfriend) Tony is Jessie's boyfriend. In the episode The Trouble with Tessie, Jessie begins to believe that Tony is taking way too many steps in their relationships, such as asking her to move in with him, meet his parents, and even go as far as proposing to her. At the restaurant where she is meeting Tony's parents, they find a ring in their food, causing Jessie to have a huge flipout in front of everyone. Tony tells her he wasn't planning to do anything else, and he wasn't going to get married for years. In Break - Up And Shape Up they deicide to break up but remain friends.They also admit they will always love each other. They still get on very well together. Career Jessie Prescott currently works as a nanny to a rich family. To begin with, Mr. Prescott, her father, didn't approve of her getting a job, as a nanny, in 2011, but she claimed that he chilled, when he had heard she had a great job in New York. Zuri, a seven year old girl, invited her to be her nanny and she met the three other kids. Christina Ross let her work, as a nanny. However she was almost fired -- by saying that they weren't there for their child Emma. In Jessie's Big Break, she made friends with famous actress, Shaylee Michaels and got a job as a stuntwoman- even though she wasn't technically registered as one. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *Zombie Tea Party 5 *One Day Wonders *Zuri's New Old Friend *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story *Star Wars *Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Take the A-Train... I Think? *Romancing the Crone *The Princess and the Pea Brain *World Wide Web of Lies *The Kid Whisperer *Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Badfellas *Beauty and the Beasts *Evil Times Two *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse *We Are So Grounded *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Gotcha Day *The Secret Life of Mrs. Kipling Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Make New Friends But Hide the Old *101 Lizards *Trashin' Fashion *Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year *The Trouble with Tessie *Say Yes to the Messy Dress *Teacher's Pest *Jessie's Big Break *Pain in the Rear Window *Toy Con *To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *All The Knight Moves *We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges *Somebunny's in Trouble *Punch Dumped Love *Quitting Cold Koala *Panic Attack Room *Throw Momma From the Terrace *The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day *Diary of a Mad Newswoman *Break-Up and Shape-Up *GI Jessie Season 3 *Ghost Bummers *Caught Purple Handed *Understudied & Overdone *The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate Trivia *Jessie knows how to fly and land a plane and a helicopter. (We Are So Grounded, Nanny In Miami). *Lots of people and fans thought that Jessie's last name was O'Keefe but it is Prescott (Cattle Calls & Scary Walls). *She had a hamster named Captain Nibbles that could sniff out land mines, but he wasn't very good, according to her (Gotcha Day). *She has a diary (Green-Eyed Monsters, Diary Of A Mad Newswoman). *She is either 19 or 20 years old (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day). *Jessie was also portrayed by Skai Jackson (To Be Me, or Not to Be Me). *She has a 'Frequent Scooper' card at The Sherbert Shack. *She eats ice-cream and listens to Adele songs when she's sad. *She sometimes talks to her first dog, Champ (Zuri's New Old Friend). *When gets steamed up, she shouts (Tempest in a Teacup). *She had a bowl of sea monkeys that got killed by a thirsty cat (Romancing the Crone). *Jessie's mother died/left when Jessie was a young child (G.I. Jessie). *Jessie learned to speak Hindi from Ravi (G.I. Jessie). *She loves the show ''Hip-Hop Exterminator ''(Cattle Calls & Scary Walls). *During her prom night, her date dumped her for the entire drill team (One Day Wonders). *She was the captain of a drill team in high school (Throw Momma From the Terrace). *She sometimes wears Emma's shoes (Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?, Green-Eyed Monsters). *She has a secret love of boy bands (Make New Friends But Hide the Old). *She is banned from the state of Oklahoma (Badfellas). *She has big feet (Make New Friends But Hide the Old). *She is a universal blood donor (New York, New Nanny) *She has a clean permanent record, not including a time in third grade when she went to the bathroom without a hall pass (New York, New Nanny). *She was an Armadillo Scout when she was younger (We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges). *Most of her internal organs have been liquified (Jessie's Big Break). *She loves R.V's (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation). *Her high school nemesis was Jenna Glowinki (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned). *She loves riddles (Quitting Cold Koala). *Mrs. Kipling's spit is the second most disgusting thing she's ever touched (Quitting Cold Koala). *To her, bologna is easily the world's best processed meat product. (Why Do Foils Fall In Love?). *In her last high school yearbook she was voted 'Class Clownfish' and 'Most Likely To Grow A Barnacle' (Tempest in a Teacup). *She once got trapped inside of a meat locker. *Her father always wished she was a boy untill she overcame the last hurdle of the obsticle course (Throw Momma From the Terrace). *She watches a knitting show (Diary Of A Mad Newswoman). *She had a fear of porta potties (A Doll's Outhouse). *She owns a copy of the book ''Twilight ''by Stephenie Meyer (Zuri's New Old Friend). *She was a straight A student (New York, New Nanny). *She once lost a kid to an ostrich before she met the Ross family (We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges). *Her phone is dark blue (The Trouble With Tessie). *She had to eat with the cafeteria ladies in high school (G.I. Jessie). *Her mom used to drive her to school in a tank (G.I. Jessie). *She believes that running away never solves anything (G.I. Jessie). *She was once pushed into a well by Darla (G.I. Jessie). *She has extremely bad table manners (The Trouble With Tessie). *She can play the bugle (G.I. Jessie). *She knows how to sharp-shoot (Badfellas). *Her mother always told her to follow her dreams (G.I. Jessie). *She thinks that she looks good as a blonde (Punch Dumped Love). *According to Darla, Jessie was extremely unpopular in high school (G.I. Jessie). *She was bullied in high school (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned). *She once got a call-back for a foot fungus commercial (G.I. Jessie). *She thinks that squirrels are adorable (One Day Wonders). *She loves the movie ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''(Green-Eyed Monsters). *She helped a Texas Longhorn give birth and earned a merit badge (Green-Eyed Monsters). *She's always wanted to be her own ringtone (One Day Wonders). *She won second place in her middle school talent show (One Day Wonders). *She knows Morse Code (Panic Attack Room). *She likes whipped cream (Panic Attack Room). *She takes Emma to dance class in a helicopter (Panic Attack Room). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Nannies Category:Teens Category:Jessie O'Keefe Category:Jessie Prescott